Users on the Internet may use multiple systems in their day-to-day activities. The multiple systems may be associated with different organizations and companies. In some cases, users may use a single sign-on (SSO) to access the multiple systems. To configure the multiple systems into a connected environment or landscape, a central system administrator associated with configuring and connecting the multiple systems may need to communicate (e.g., via email) with each of the system administrators associated with the multiple systems to obtain necessary metadata. For example, the metadata can include certificate information, encryption information and other information needed for logging into the systems. If something goes wrong, such as an expired certificate, the central system administrator may need to send an email to the system administrator of the affected system, and use information from the email in order to correct the problem.